The embodiments herein relate generally to construction, and more particularly, to structural connection devices for easily and quickly erecting a structure.
Conventional structural attachments related to nails, screws, bolts, gussets, glue, concrete, composites, brazing, and welding. Unfortunately, such attachments have limited themselves to specific materials, such as wood, steel, plastics, and other composites providing difficult relating to mass production, low cost, low weight, and ease of fabrication. Conventional fasteners or attachments also have consistent difficulties as to certain deterioration properties relative to rust, water, mildew, insects, fire, and caustics, which in turn lead to shortened life use.
Therefore, what is needed is a structural attachment system for easily and quickly erecting a structure that provides long-term and consistent system sustainability.